Now You're Gone
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: Mo dies and Glitch tries to stay strong. But can he? Or will he give up? Request from darkmoonstar309


**Request from darkmoonstar309 (one of my besties)**

**Warning:Character(s) Death. Lots of sadness**

* * *

Three simple words…

I miss you. Ever since that day, my life's changed. I'm used to seeing you every single day. And I thought I was gonna see you every single day for the rest of my life. You always made my day. Whenever I was sad, you always cheered me up. When I would cry, you would hold me in your arms, and sing me a song as if I was a baby. Every time you did, it made me feel good inside, and sometimes makes me go to sleep. Your sweet voice is music to my ears. You always knew what to say to me. I remember that day clearly.

* * *

_I was walking through the subway, minding my own business until I noticed a man wearing all black clothes just looking at me. When I walked past him, I heard clicking noises, so I turned around and saw him pointing a gun at me. I knew from that moment on, this is it, my life is over. I closed my eyes, ready to feel the pain I was gonna feel in a moment. A gunshot is what I heard next, and I thought to myself, "Goodbye life, I'll miss you." But after 10 seconds, I felt…nothing. The man was gone and my hands were wandered all over my body and head to see if I just got shot. I looked down too see you there, lying down with blood coming out of you. You took the shot for me. My reaction came quickly; I got on both my knees and held your upper half body in my arms. "Someone call 911!" I shouted, since we were in a subway. There was a lady that saw everything that happened and immediately called them. Meanwhile I still had you in my arms, tears falling out of my eyes. "Mo, wake up man, please, you gotta wake up." I managed to get out. You opened your eyes, but they wanted to close, and you grabbed onto my arm. "Glitch…looks like time is coming. I'll…miss you." Mo struggled to say. "Mo don't say that! Help's on the way. You're gonna make it." I sorta yelled at you._

_"I wish. But don't worry…I'll watch you from above. I…want you to…stay strong. And Glitch?_

_"Yeah?" I asked him._

_"I-I love you baby. I'll miss you." After you said that, you gave a small smile, then slowly closed your eyes and loosen your grip on my arm. You're gone. More tears fell out of my eyes and I leaned over to give a goodbye kiss, even though I knew you left. "I love you too Momo." I whispered to you, caressing your face._

* * *

From that day on, I've spent all day and all night doing nothing but think about you. I went to your funeral, I even helped planned it. Tears wouldn't stop falling out of my eyes. I'm trying to do what you told me to do. Stay strong. The rest of the crews said something special about you. How cool you were, hoe funny you were, and much more. I was the last to say something about you. This is really hard for me. I miss Mo, with all my heart. Not only was he my mentor, he was like a brother to me. Someone I loved and he loved me back, but more than a bro. Yea…he was my boyfriend." Most people gasped when I said that but I didn't care. We kept our relationship a secret for a reason. "My whole life is gonna change since he's gone. When I wake up, he's usually by my side, waiting to give me a good morning kiss. When I come back from school, he waits for me and once I step into the house, he gives me a big hug, giving me kisses cause he missed me so much. Now… I'm gonna miss him. But I know he's up there, watching me. It's as if God wanted my sexy angel with him." I gave out a chuckle at what I said. "It also kills me to say… Hi-Def…is done. There's no Hi-Def without Mo. anyway, Mo's last words that he said to me was 'I love you baby. I'll miss you.' I'm gonna miss Mo. I'll never forget him. Ever.

Like I said I'll never forget you Mo. whenever I get the chance, I always visit your grave. Your grave is underneath the shade of a tree, where we would usually hang out. I sit next to your grave and talk to you as if you were really next to me. When I'm not at your grave, I'm at your house, looking at pictures of us. My favorite one is the one we got from a photo booth at the Mall. A skinny strip with four pictures of us. The first one is us doing bunny ears to each other. The second is us making goofy faces. The third is us looking into each other's eyes. And my favorite, the forth one. You leaned in to close the gap between us and planted a kiss on my lips. Your eyes were closed while mine were wide open cause that kiss came out of nowhere. My cheeks went from a creamy white to a flustered red. I held the strip close to my heart and closed my eyes. "I miss you Mo."

Every night is hard for me. When I go to bed, I think that you're in the bathroom or something and you're coming. But you're not though. I sometimes go to sleep on your clothes, imagining that I'm holding you in my arms. I would also touch where you normally sleep, wishing you were here next to me. And then when I would go to school, I would go to school in your clothes. Even though they were big on me, I didn't care. I got weird looks from other students and teachers and they would ask me why am I wearing clothes that don't fit me. I would tell them to fuck off. None of them knows what I'm going through.

Even the other crews were concerned about me and put me in 'Glitch Watch.' Every person from each crew would watch me every hour. So it would be Emilia, Bodie, Taye, Lil T, Angel and then Miss Aubrey. It was Bodie's turn and he decided to take me out on a walk. I thought it would clear my mind, but all it did was give me more memories of me and Mo together. Everywhere I looked, I saw our most cherished memories of us.

The other side of the street, we held hands and talked about getting married. The alley where you first found me, and the first time I fell in love. The park entrance, you carried me home cause I fell asleep in your arms. The one memory that made me fall apart, a tree, where we sat down underneath the shade. Where we confessed to each other, and shared our first kiss. All those memories made me cry and I fell on my knees and covered my face. "Whoa Glitch, you okay?" Bodie asked me. How's he gonna ask a question like that? I lost the man I loved with all my heart. I shook my head, giving me a "do I look ok' look. He quickly picked me up and threw me over his shoulders and carried me home. Meanwhile, I let my tears fall out of my eyes all they wanna, not caring if anyone's watching me. Finally we got back to Mo's house and Bodie sat me down on the couch.

"Okay, I'll be right back, Ima bring something to cheer you up." Bodie said, closing the door behind him. "Nothing can cheer me up." I said to myself. "That's it…I can't do it no more." I thought to myself before running upstairs to grab a couple of things then headed back downstairs. I started writing on a piece of paper and placed it on table. I got the other object in my hand and placed it on my head. My finger is trembling against the trigger. "I'm sorry Mo…I just can't do it no more. I need to be with you." I said in a silent whisper. I pulled the trigger, and I can feel the bullet going straight through my brain, and out the other end of my head. Next thing I knew, I fell down on the floor, lots of blood coming out of me, covering the floor in it too. "I'm coming Mo." I managed to say, before leaving the world.

(Bodie's P.O.V.)

I was outside the door of Mo's house with a surprise for Glitch. I thought he could use his favorite ice cream. Chocolate ice cream with whip cream, nuts, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, and to top it all off, a cherry on top. I wanna make sure that Glitch is okay. Now that Mo's gone, maybe Glitch can love me now. I've loved him longer than Mo, but he wanted Mo. I put all those thoughts aside and opened the door, it was really dark. I turned on the lights, only to find Glitch lying down on the floor, dead. I dropped the ice cream and picked him to see if he's still alive. "Glitch wake up! This isn't funny!" I yelled at him. I placed my head on his chest and I heard nothing. He's dead. I almost called the cops until I noticed a note on the table.

"'Stay strong' is what Mo said to me. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't. So I decided to kill myself. But don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm gonna be up there with Mo. And another thing, when you bury me, please bury me next to Mo's grave. I want him by side, even though we're both dead, I still want us to be by each other's side. Goodbye. I'll miss you all. I'll be watching you guys from up there, along with Mo.

Love, Glitch."

"Glitch…" That's all I can say right now. The boy I loved…is gone. But I'll do anything to make him happy.

* * *

I go and visit Glitch's grave, which is right next to Mo's. I told them that that's where Glitch wanted to be buried. To make things better, I drew a heart between their graves, letting anyone who passes by their graves that they loved each other with all their hearts. "I hope you guys are happy with each other, up there." I whispered.

*In Heaven* (nomal pov)

"Mo, I finally found you." Glitch said running up to Mo. Mo turned around to find Glitch running towards him. Finally Glitch got to Mo and hugged him tightly. "Mo, I'm sorry. I know you told me to stay strong. But I just couldn't. I needed to be here with you." Glitch said with tears coming out of his eyes. "Glitch I'm just happy you're here with me. Now we can be together forever." Mo whispered. They both pulled away to look at each other's eyes and both leaned closer to share a kiss. Their first kiss in Heaven. Glitch pulls away and said, "You and me Mo, together forever."

* * *

**Dudes you dont how much i cried writing this story.T-T I'm sorry if I made you cry. I'll understand if I get negative comments. But plzzzz dont hate me for this one story :p**


End file.
